Aiden Jennings
Aiden Jennings is a fictional character on the NBC soap opera Days of Our Lives portrayed by Daniel Cosgrove from 2014-15, when the character was supposedly killed off. In 2016, it was announced that Daniel Cosgrove would once again return to the series as Aiden. Cosgrove made his return on May 9th 2016 as an alive Aiden Jennings. 'Brief' Aiden Jennings came to Salem in January of 2014. He met and clashed with Hope Brady when it was discovered that Hope's daughter Ciara Brady was bullying Aiden's son Chase Jennings at school. Despite their rocky start, Aiden and Hope bonded as single parents and eventually developed feelings towards one another. 'Storylines' Aiden Jennings is the father of Chase Jennings. He is rude to Hope Brady, believing she is the reason Ciara is acting out. Aiden and Hope are slowly coming to an understand and have worked together at their kids school. The two eventually start dating, but Bree, Meredith's best friend warns Hope that Aiden is dangerous, and claims Aiden killed Meredith. Hope did some digging, and Aiden was forced to admit that Chase accidentally killed Meredith, and he hid the evidence to protect Chase. Hope agreed to keep quiet, so Chase would never learn the truth. Aiden took on a new client, Clyde Weston, who Hope believed was involved in criminal activities. Hope kept trying to get information out of Aiden about Clyde, and this eventually led to them breaking them up. Aiden and Hope for back together after he dropped Clyde as a client. Clyde broke in to Aiden and Hope's suite, and attacked Aiden when Aiden claimed to have evidence against him. Aiden asked Hope to marry him, but he had an ulterior motive. Aiden was working for Stefano DiMera, who agreed to give him the money Aiden needed to pay off a debt that he owes to someone else. Aiden also represented Chad on Stefano's behalf when he as accused of murder. When Stefano had a heart attack, Adien feared that Stefano may die before he could give Aiden the money he needed. Aiden broke into the DiMera mansion, and took one of Stefano's cheques. After Stefano recovered, he confronted Aiden about taking the cheque. He told him he had cut off the funds for the cheque, and also said he was firing Aiden as Chad's lawyer. Aiden was then forcibly removed by Andre DiMera. Aiden went to Hope and told her he was in debt. Hope gave Aiden the money he needed to pay off his debts, but someone had already paid off all of Aiden's debts. Aiden went to see Stefano, and Andre confirmed that he and Stefano had payed off all of Aiden's debts, so now they own him. Aiden offered to represent Chad to pay back the DiMera's, but Andre said Chad was off limits. Andre told Aiden to enjoy his family, and they will let him know when he can be of service to them. Aiden heard about Eduardo Larson's reward for Chad's capture, and Aiden decided to cash in on the reward. He also saw an opportunity to get back at Clyde when Clyde was arrested, and provided the police with enough evidence to get Clyde extradited to Florida. Andre ordered Aiden to steal all the evidence the Salem PD had on Chad and bring it to him, but Aiden refused to do it. Andre was angry and told Aiden even Hope's liquid assets wouldn't be enough to cover his debt. Andre added that Hope's insurance policy would cover the debt. Aiden didn't want to hurt Hope, but he was worried about what Andre would do if he didn't pay them back soon, so Aiden added his name to Hope's insurance policy. Aiden got a call from Chase, who said he forgot his keys, so Aiden went to give ChSe his keys. However, Aiden as dismayed to find Andre with him. Aiden told Andre to stay away from Chase and assured him he will pay the DiMera's back. Aiden had to work hard towin the approval of Hope's family. Her father, Doug Williams, was initially sceptical, but Aiden quickly won him over. At the Brady Pub, Aiden was celebrating with Hope's family when Andre came in and ordered them a round. Aiden asked Andre to stay away from him. Hope joined them, and Andre said Aiden was hostile for someone he didn't know, and then slyly asked or does he. In order to keep the DiMera's away from him permanently, Aiden told Stefano and Andre that when he kills Hope, he will make it look like the necktie killer did it, so Chad would be free; however Aiden later went to see Andre and said he couldn't do it. Aiden offered to be Chad's lawyer and defend him. He said he could get Chad off on an insanity plea, and Andre asked what would balls to a bad. Aiden said he would spend sometime in mental institution. Stefano adamantly refused, and Andre wheeled him out of the room. He told Aiden that killing Hope as the necktie is the only way to sucessfully pay off his debt. Aiden went through with the wedding to Hope, and then made love to her. He slipped away and dressed as the necktie killer. He took his tie and started to strangle Hope. Hope got a hold of some scissors and stabbed Aiden in the shoulder. She then yanked off the his mask, and screamed in horror. Hope fled downstairs, but Aiden caught up with her and strangled her with the tie until she lost consciousness. Bo burst in and fought with Aiden, knocking him unconscious. Aiden awoke as Bo attempted to revive Hope, and pulled him away. They struggled over a gun, and Aiden was fatally shot during the struggle. 'Return' In May 2016, Aiden showed up unexpectedly at Hope's house. It turns out Andre had snuck into Hope's house, drugged Aiden and replaced him with an imposter. Aiden was held captive at a unknown location, and shown a video of the imposter "killing" Hope. Aiden was devastated and begged to be killed. Instead, he remained a prisoner for six months until he managed to knock the guard out and escape. Before Aiden could explain, Hope knocked him to the ground, and called the cops. Aiden was arrested and taken to the Salem PD. He refused to speak to anyone, but Hope. Hope came in and Aiden explained that Andre and Stefano had him kidnapped, and replaced with an imposter. Hope asked why they would do that, and Aiden admitted that he was working for Stefano the whole time they were together. Aiden said he owed them money, and that Andre had ordered him to kill Hope. Hope felt Aiden was trying to make himself into a victim, and told him that whether or not he was Aiden, she wanted nothing to do with him. Aiden visits Andre, and demands to know why he kept him alive. Andre told Aiden he and Stefano needed a contingency plan just incase the imposter didn't kill Hope, but told him it was all moot since Bo killed the imposter. Andre explained that he and Stefano were preoccupied to do anything to Aiden, and then Hope killed Stefano, and framed Andre for the crime. Aiden refused to believe it, but Andre said she did it, and he was going to prove it once he got out of prison. Andre hinted to Aiden that he wanted Aiden to help get him out of prison, but Aiden refused. Andre offered to back up his story to Hope about him being kidnapped, but Aiden still refused and blamed Andre for Chase being in prison as well. Aiden told told Andre to enjoy prison, and left. Aiden learned Chase had raped Ciara, and wondered if it was somehow a mistake. Ciara and Rafe both told Aiden that Chase had raped her, and Rafe said Chase was going to prison. Aiden told Rafe he knows that Rafe was kidnapped and replaced by an imposter, and Rafe admitted he can sympathize with what Aiden is going through, but just because he was gone doesn't mean he can change what happened while he was gone. 'Crimes Committed' *Covered up the death of his wife, Meredith Jennings 'Maladies and Injuries' *Assaulted by Clyde Weston (2015) *Drugged by Andre DiMera (2015) *Held captive by Andre and replaced with a double ganger (2015-16) Category:Days of our Lives characters Category:Jennings Family Category:Love Interests of Hope Williams Category:Lawyers Category:Characters of the 2010s Category:Current Cast Members